Too Good To Be True
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Some things are just too good to be true. Will Athrun and Cagalli be together? Short drabble. AsuCaga.


Author's notes: A very short AsuCaga drabble.

Inspiration told me: _You are on your own now. Goodbye._

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my earlier fics. I think **Back Here, With Me **really gave me lots of pressure. I don't think I will be able to write oneshots like that anymore. I consider the fic one of my best efforts. Guess I have to go back to watching more Korean dramas for inspiration... And its not helping that Korean dramas nowadays focus on silly humour.

Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and please review!

* * *

**Too Good To Be True **

"Athrun…"

"Cagalli…"

Athrun and Cagalli both looked at each other.

"So, what do you have to say?" Cagalli said slowly.

Athrun looked away sadly. "I don't want to let go…but…but…" he stammered. Dearka put an arm on his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"But I have to…"

"And?" Cagalli said.

"I…I really can't bear to! I know its coming! I know it will end someday…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli pleaded. "Please, just say it, quick."

Athrun had a pained look on his face. "I know it's time for me to give it up. Anyway, you were never mine to begin with."

"Athrun…" Cagalli began. "So now?"

Athrun gave one last sigh and let free the little puppy in his hands. Excited barks filled the air followed by gleeful yelps.

"Akamaru! Come to Mama!" Cagalli screamed excitedly. The puppy barked happily and ran over to a smiling Cagalli and started licking her. She picked up the puppy and raised it in the air.

Athrun sighed at the sight in front of him. He wanted to be the one Akamaru wanted to lick and play with. He had picked Akamaru off the streets. He seemed to be abandoned judging from the amount of dirt on his white fur and how malnourished it was. Athrun decided to adopt the puppy on seeing how cute it was. He cleaned and nursed the puppy back to his jovial self. Cagalli had heard that Athrun had adopted a dog and decided to pay him a visit. She came eye to eye with the snow-white Akamaru.

It was love at first sight. Cagalli immediately took to Akamaru. Akamaru too, wasn't afraid of her and came running over to her, barking joyfully. He seemed to like the amber-eyed blonde a lot, very much in fact, more than his master. Akamaru was actually named by Cagalli herself. Akamaru and Cagalli grew practically inseparable. He would always bite at her pants whenever she was leaving and would just sit facing the door sadly whenever she left. Athrun watched all this. He too, loved Akamaru. However, he thought he would be much happier if he was with Cagalli.

Athrun sighed again. Cagalli and Akamaru were playing happily. Dearka comforted his friend.

"C'mon Athrun, you knew it would come to this right?" Dearka comforted.

Athrun nodded sadly. He had predicted this day to come.

"Athrun! Don't show that kind of face!" Dearka hit his friend hard on the back. "Think about it this way. You are giving up a puppy but Cagalli will bear you a litter!"

Athrun cheered up almost instantly. Cagalli bearing him a whole litter of babies? That was too good to be true. Athrun wondered what stupid things Dearka would say this time but he was pleasantly surprised. It's a FANTASTIC idea!

"_Maybe giving up Akamaru isn't such a bad idea after all!" _Athrun thought. He began dreaming about his future children, how many boys, how many girls, how would they look like, he and Cagalli smiling while looking over their playing children…

"On the other hand," Dearka added thoughtfully. "Cagalli might be so caught up with Akamaru she decides to treat him as your children."

Athrun snapped out of dreamland at once. He imagined the possible situation and his face turned green.

"Ca…Cagalli! We have to talk…" Athrun started off in the direction of the frolicking blonde and white puppy.

* * *

Another disclaimer: I do not own Akamaru. He belongs to Inuzuka Kiba from Naruto. I wish I had a cute little puppy like him though.

Author's notes: Please review. And no flames for this pls, cos I am expecting some. :p


End file.
